


Mt. Mansfield Abound

by LaMonica



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMonica/pseuds/LaMonica
Summary: Justin's trip to Vermont without Brian.





	Mt. Mansfield Abound

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

From the ski lift, the white-covered mountains were beautiful. You could see the tops of every tree and every peak. The snow looked like crystalline white powder as the sun beamed from above in the clear sky. The whole appearance was serene. It was also very deceptive. The beauty sometimes blinded you to the dangers of the slopes. The slightest shift in weather, wind, snowdrift, or a careless skier could cause an avalanche. An avalanche that could bury and destroy everything in its path. 

These mountains were like Brian. At least that's what Justin thought as he looked at them. They were beautiful to gaze upon. When you were in their midst and having your fun on them and with them, you felt as if you were in heaven. These mountains made you feel as if you didn't belong anywhere else. You never wanted to leave. Much like how he felt when he was with Brian. 

But there was always the fear of that sudden avalanche. You never knew when it was going to happen, no matter how many weather reports you watched. No matter how much you tried to read the signs. It always occurred when you least expected. Crushing everything around it. Ruining all the wonderful expectations that the beauty brought. 

This was much like Brian also. When the avalanche of Brian occurred, it was sure to decimate everything in his path. 

"It's always something with Brian. Why? Couldn't business have waited just once? Fuck, there's always gonna be something that comes before me. Gus is always first for Brian. And he should be. But I have to compete with work, Michael, Lindsey. I wanted something just for the two of us. But as soon as worked called, he ran." 

But Justin knew that there would be an avalanche when he got home. He wished Brian was here with him, but he wasn't. So he was going to enjoy himself this week. As much as he wished that Brian had been sitting next to him on the plane, checking into the hotel room with him and on the ski lift with him right now, he knew that dwelling on it wouldn't help him get out of his funk. It was only appropriate to enjoy the rise of the ski lift above the trees. To see all the other snowboarders going down the slopes was an awesome sight. 

One boarder in yellow and black kept doing all kinds of stunts that Justin could only dream of doing. The guy was practically a gymnast on the board, doing all sorts of flips and maneuvers that could only be accomplished by someone who lived and breathed the sport. There was some poor guy wearing red and blue who was obviously a beginner. He spent most of his time in the snow, instead of on the board. Then there were others, like the girl in orange and blue. While a lot of the guys had long hair, there was something girlish about the long, thick black ponytail. But every time she made a jump, twist or turn, she gave a high-pitched "WOOOOOHOOOO". The group of boys in the matching white, black and silver jackets were having a nice little run down the slopes. There was also a guy in black and red. He was neither an expert nor an amateur. He just glided down the slopes, easily moving through every turn, twist and jump. He wasn't doing a lot of fancy moves, but he was steady and smooth on the board. 

Justin's excitement had now bubbled to the surface. His only thought was getting to the top of the slope and surfing down the powdery snowbanks. He wanted to lose himself in the ride down. As he reached the top and got off the lift, he was excited about taking his first foray down this particular slope. Trying to find a good spot to start, he thought of how he and Brian planned everything. They'd found a lot of different ski resorts online. The search would have been easy, if not for Brian's need for absolute perfection. But it was fun. He could remember Brian's initial reaction to staying where Daphne and her boyfriend had stayed. 

"There is no way in heaven, purgatory nor hell, I am staying at a place called `Sugarbush'" he'd said with a sarcastic chuckle. 

Daphne and her boyfriend had stayed at the Sugarbush Resort, and she recommended it highly. Listening to Daphne's enthusiastic review, he had to agree that the resort sounded perfect. And it certainly looked nice and affordable. But Brian wasn't having it. So they agreed on the Stowe Mountain Resort, and once he'd arrived he realized that it was the best choice. The location was excellent, the hotel was pleasant and accommodating, and the room was perfect for the two of them. 

"Fuck... perfect for two. Only I'm the only one here. Brian's off in Chicago somewhere doing `Business'" 

Oh well. He'd found a nice place to start. It looked fairly basic. He knew that he wasn't an expert, but he wasn't a rank amateur either. So this first run down the slope should be good fun. As he put on the dark goggles perched on top of his helmet, he noticed that a lot of the boarders were gone and he practically had the whole side of Mt. Mansfield to himself. 

"Cool" he said aloud. Bending from the waist, he clamped his boots to his board and prepared himself for the first push that would take him down. He noticed that the lift had brought a few people back up. The chick in the orange and blue was back, along with the guy dressed in black and red. But they still were trekking their way over. So with that, he leaned his body into the tilting of the slope and sailed down. 

The wind whipped at his cheeks as gravity helped propel him with much speed. It was amazing: the powdery snow lifting and settling softly behind him as he made his descent, his excitement at the speed that was pulling him down the slope, his body leaning and curving to meet every turn and bend, the feeling of freedom that raced through his veins. He wished Brian could see him. 

Then the unexpected happened. As he approached the bottom of the hill, leaning into the bend, a sudden strong wind gust pushed his body forward, making him lose his balance. Trying to break his fall, he put out his gloved hands and started to slide down the slope on his belly, face-first. Thinking that the fall would be the worst part was a total miscalculation. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he noticed that he was headed straight for the trees. 

"OH SHIT!" 

He missed the first tree, but his board wasn't so lucky as it clipped the tree and came off, slowing his momentum. He finally came to a stop only a few feet away. Instead of cursing and thanking God he was alive, he started to laugh. 

He sat up, still smiling, still laughing. He could have been seriously hurt, or killed, but all he could think about was how ironic that would have been. He would have proved nothing to Brian but how much trouble he was. How he always had to have Brian there looking out for him. But he also laughed at the fact that the fall was kinda fun. It reminded him of being on a sled when he was a kid. 

Just then, he felt someone watching him. He turned to see the man in black and red watching him. Justin couldn't see any of the guy's face, because he had on large goggles and the collar of his ski jacket covered the entire lower area of his face. He was also wearing a helmet that matched his jacket. 

"I'm fine, just got knocked over by the wind." Justin said as he tried to get up. 

Holding his board under his left arm, the stranger extended his right hand to help him stand. Feeling like a fool, but grateful nonetheless, Justin took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. 

Wiping snow from his jacket and pants, Justin thanked the man for his help, but got no response from the quiet figure. The guy turned to walk away, his good deed done for the day. 

"Hey! Do you have a name?" Justin shouted to his back. 

The man turned and stalked back toward Justin. Now wary, Justin was unsure if he even wanted to know his name. The man continued his approach, and Justin had to admit that he found the mystery of the stranger intoxicating. It was only a few months ago that Brian proved to him how the feeling of danger and the unknown could be a total turn on. 

Coming to a stop, the man put his hand on Justin's shoulder and reached towards his goggles. But instead of pulling down his goggles to reveal his eyes, he slowly moved his hand down the front of Justin's jacket, stopping just above the zipper of his ski pants. Although they were fitted, the pants did have an easy access fastener, so the wearer could relieve himself as easily as possible. The guy's gloved hand paused above the zipper as if seeking Justin's permission to continue. When Justin didn't protest, the guy took off his glove and unzipped him. Reaching inside, he put his hand on Justin's already stiffening cock, rubbing it with the palm of his hand. Very slowly at first, then faster as Justin's cock hardened from the friction. 

Justin felt the cold air seeping through the opening in his pants, but what he felt most was the heat from the palm of the guy whose face he couldn't see. The more he rubbed, the more Justin's legs weakened. The guy put his other arm around Justin, holding him closer, grinding his own stiff prick against Justin's thigh. Justin clutched the guy's shoulder to steady himself. The combination of the crisp air, the vigorous rubbing of his dick, the other boarders speeding by unaware less than 100 feet away, and the danger were an intoxicating mix to his libido. 

Justin could feel himself getting close, and as the guy heard his labored breathing, he moved his hand quicker. The feeling was so intense, the excitement so thick, that Justin's legs gave way and he fell on his back, pulling the guy down with him. But the fall didn't interrupt his mystery thrill at all. The guy never let go of his cock, never stopped stroking as they fell together on the snow-covered ground. Justin grabbed both of his shoulders, helplessly thrusting his hips with every stroke of the stranger's hand on his cock. It was all so fucking hot. 

Just when Justin thought he would shoot his load in his pants, he felt a hot, moist mouth surround his dick. The guy started to suck with a fury. Justin could feel his balls start to tingle, his body start to twitch and his hole spasm as he shot his load, deep into the guy's throat. The mouth never stopped sucking, drinking every last drop of Justin's cum without any hesitation. 

As he lay panting on the ground, Justin put his slowly softening member back into his pants. His mystery "Snow Trick" was already standing, and once again offered his hand to help Justin up from the snow. 

"Are you sure it's safe?" Justin asked, looking at the gloved hand. 

"Snow Trick" just nodded and lifted him off the ground. He then turned, picked up his board and walked back toward the slope, never looking back. 

"Hey, don't I get even a name?" Justin yelled to the retreating figure. But the man was already out of earshot, hurriedly clamping on his board, and pushing himself down the remainder of the slope. 

Justin walked to the slope where he'd seen "Snow Trick" disappear. The guy was gone. Like a phantom. As if it were all a dream. 

After a few more treks down some of the other trails, Justin decided to head back to his room. The sun was setting and he wasn't up for nighttime boarding just yet. He kept thinking about Brian - as much as he didn't want to be miserable on this trip without him, he was. Even his little adventure with "Snow Trick" couldn't take his mind off the fact that he was alone on this trip. He needed to call Brian, to hear his voice. It was getting to be too much to be here without him. He even thought about getting an earlier flight home, but immediately put that thought out of his mind. If he went home now, Brian would see right through him and know that Justin came back because he didn't want to be alone. Brian would have one more thing to gloat about. He wouldn't do it verbally, but he'd always know that Justin would rather not do things without him. 

As he approached his suite he saw a sign from housekeeping, telling him that his room had been serviced. He knew there wasn't much to do since he only walked through the living room of the suite and upstairs to the bedroom during his first night at the resort. He'd removed his clothes and slept. The next morning, he promptly showered and went down to breakfast, returning to the room to put on his gear before hitting the slopes. 

When he walked into the suite, the first thing he noticed was that there was a nice fire roaring in the fireplace, giving the room a warm and comforting feeling. The golden glow of the room was beautiful, it was cozy, and, dare he thought ...romantic? But what caught his eye was the black bearskin rug. It hadn't been there when he checked in, and it hadn't been in front of the fireplace when he left earlier to go snowboarding. It was a complete contrast to the warm earthtones of the room. This was a real bearskin rug, with the head of the bear still attached, having sharp fangs within its mouth. Aesthetically, it was so wrong for the room. Why on earth would the housekeeping service put it here? He'd have to call the front desk in the morning to ask them about the rug. 

As he dropped his board and began to take off his coat, his mind wandered to what he'd say to Brian when he finally talked to him. Not wanting to tramp through the suite in his ski boots, he sat in the chair by the door, and proceeded to remove his gear. 

Climbing the spiral staircase to the upper level of the suite, he prepared himself for the inevitable "avalanche" he knew he would face. But when he finally reached the top of the stairs, he got an even bigger surprise. 

"Hey" 

Justin couldn't believe it. There on the bed, lay Brian. Naked and beautiful, he was on his side with his head propped up in his hand, and a bottle of champagne strategically positioned in front of his cock. The smile that spread on Justin's face told of everything that he felt when he saw his man lying there waiting for him. 

"I thought you were still in Chicago". Justin said with a grin. 

"Well if you hadn't run off like a spoiled, petulant child, you would have found that I wasn't gone for long." Brian retorted. 

It was a stinging comment, one that Justin had no intention of ignoring, especially since Brian's behavior that day was just as bad. 

"You didn't tell me anything, you just walked out the door! I had no idea how long you would be gone. You didn't tell me what was going on, Brian. You just threw your money in my face. You threw it in my face how your job was more important than me. It came first. Everything comes before me Brian!." he said as he took off his clothes. 

" You're such a drama princess. Didn't the word "unemployment" register with you at all? I couldn't tell you at the time, because I didn't have the time. If you want all the details Justin , it's very simple. Ryder sold the agency, and the new owner gave me exactly a week to prove why I should keep my job. I had to go to Chicago to get an account, or my ass was out the door. Everything that I care about would have been put in jeopardy. My ability to take care of Gus, Lindsey and you would have been gone. " Brian got off the bed and walked towards Justin. 

"I didn't know it was that serious Brian. You didn't tell me." 

"No, you were too busy taking the fact that I couldn't come with you as some sort of confirmation that I didn't WANT to spend anytime with you. I told you I wanted us to have a week away, and I meant that. I almost didn't go to Chicago because I thought there was no chance of even getting the account. But I had to take that chance. Do I have to put everything into words for you Justin?" 

There it was. The most obvious flaw in their "relationship". The lack of Brian's words, and Justin's need to hear them. Brian allowing his actions to speak for him, and Justin's failure to see it. The communication between them had always been like this, and the more frustrated Justin grew, the more infuriating Brian got. 

"You never tell me anything Brian. I never know what's on your mind, what you're thinking about, or how you feel. Everything is such a big secret with you." Justin said as he walked into the bathroom. 

Brian followed him and watched as he turned on the shower. As angry as he was with Justin, he couldn't keep his eyes off him. Justin was truly a weak spot within him. No matter how angry he got at the boy, he could just think of that beautiful body and forget a lot of things. Justin stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over him. Brian loved to watch him shower. It always reminded him of their first morning together. Even though he'd been wasted on "E" the night before and some of the details of their night were a bit foggy, he would never forget the sight of Justin showering when he walked into his bathroom. Never, on any day, in any alternate universe, could anyone have told him that he would he spending a whole week with the same boy in Vermont on a...ridiculously romantic getaway. But here they were. 

Brian opened the shower door and stepped in . He pulled the boy close and kissed him, loving the feel of Justin's cock against his own. Would he ever tire of the sensation, the way he felt when Justin's entire body was so close to his? 

While Justin responded to Brian, putting his arms around his shoulders and kissing him, pushing his tongue into Brian's mouth, he couldn't help thinking that it was so like Brian to show up here. To make him feel like a child, then make it all better with his beautiful lips and body. He understood what Brian was telling him, what he meant. Brian was here with him now and everything was just as it should be. Their kiss deepened , increasing in ferocity. Brian's hands dropped to cup the cheeks of Justin's ass, squeezing and kneading the smooth firm globes as he kissed his boy with all the excitement that was running through his veins. The feel of Justin's hands moving down his chest was making him frantic. He needed to come up for air. He needed to regain his senses. 

Breaking their kiss and running a bar of soap down Justin's back, Brian continued "You're a smart boy Justin. Words aren't everything. Some things should just be obvious to you. Especially when they're right in front of your face." 

"So I take it you got the account?" Justin said as they pressed their foreheads together. 

"Better, that's why I brought champagne" He waited for Justin to ask him what the news was. He absolutely loved the bright "Sunshine" smile that spread across his face as Justin reached his conclusion 

"No Way...Really!?" 

"That's right baby..your partner, made partner" 

"Ohhh Yeah!" Justin screamed, jumping up to wrap his legs around Brian's waist. Brian had been talking about making partner for months, putting in extra hours and going out less. It had finally happened! He was so fucking happy for Brian. 

"That's right. We're on or our way. Now we'll be able to go away anytime we want, anywhere we want." 

Justin kept kissing all over his man's face. He was too proud of Brian. 

"I'll bet Michael just about shit when you told him" Justin said, continuing to hug Brian tightly with his arms and legs. 

"I didn't tell Michael" 

Had Justin just heard him right? He hadn't told Michael? That was strange. When anything important happened to Brian, he always told Michael first. 

"Didn't you see the guys before you left, or did you come straight here? "Justin was now curious. 

"I went to Babylon looking for you and saw the guys. They said you were gone. When they told me I went home to pack. I caught my flight and here I am." He said kissing Justin once again. 

Justin wanted to ask Brian why hadn't he told Mikey about such a big event in his life. Then he realized the significance of being the first to hear of Brian's good fortune. He didn't want to freak Brian out by overanalyzing it 

"So I think a celebration is in order" Brian said as he turned off the water. 

"Oh yeah? Well what do you want to do?" Justin dropped his legs from Brian's waist and grabbed a towel to dry himself. 

"Anything I want." Brian replied with blatantly suggestive glance. 

Justin just smiled as he wiped the water from his skin. The look on Brian's face had told him enough. "Okay " 

"Good. `Cause I think I've earned the right to severely punish you for being a brat." 

Justin turned to look at him. He knew that Brian's "punishments" were always fun, but they could last for a long time, and depending on Brian's mood, could be downright torturous. Justin wasn't going to back down now. He loved to challenge Brian. 

Drying his hair, Justin responded, "Maybe I should punish you, for the way you walked out on me. Your attitude was just as bad as mine, Bri." 

Brian started to make his case. "Let's weigh these against each other. I changed our plans at the last minute due to circumstances beyond my control. I went to insure our future. I didn't have time to explain it to you, but I thought you'd get the gist. YOU on the other hand, acted like a brat by saying "Fuck Business" , which I find very surprising coming from the same person who committed blackmail to save my job in the first place." 

Justin froze. While he always suspected that Brian had known about his role in the Kip incident, he'd never let on to Justin that he knew. On the other hand, Brian adopted a "don't ask, don't tell" attitude about the incident. It was the least he could do until Justin was ready to talk about it. 

"You also ran off to another state, on "MY" dime, without any thought of your safety, without word to me." Brian said as he walked out of the bathroom. "I say, I've earned it more than you". 

When it was put to him like that, there was nothing he could say. Brian had earned it. But that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it. 

"I guess you're right. So let the torture begin" 

Justin heard the cork pop from the bottle of champagne, and watched as Brian seductively descended the spiral staircase. Justin followed, walking into Brian's embrace when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Brian took a drink from the bottle and immediately locked lips with the boy. The taste of Justin blended with the Dom was intoxicating, mind-blowing. He lead Justin over to the bearskin rug. 

"I take it you had this brought in?" Justin queried. 

"No Wintersport resort vacation is ever complete without a good fuck on a bearskin rug." Brian said as he trailed his tongue up Justin's neck.. 

"Yeah , but why not a white one? It would have went better with the room". 

With that Brian grabbed Justin behind the knees to lift him into his arms. He carried Justin over to the rug, laying him down on the soft plush fur. The bottle of Dom was placed within easy reach. Sitting back on his haunches, Brian looked at the beautiful boy that lay hot, naked and wanton on the rug. It was just as he had imagined it. Justin's beautiful alabaster skin was absolutely irresistible against the black fur. It made him all the more hungry for him. 

"Justin, you look immensely fuckable with your pale skin against this black fur. I knew what I was doing when I picked it." 

"I guess you did" Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, pulling him to his own lips for another deep wet kiss. "Now I want you to fuck me." 

"No." 

Stunned by the negative response, Justin thought he'd misheard Brian."What did you say"? 

"No". Brian grabbed the bottle of Dom and took a long hard swallow. He then upended the bottle, spilling some the liquid over Justin's chest. The chill made Justin shiver, but the cold was soon forgotten when Brian started to lick every drop from his chest and belly. Justin whimpered as Brian continued his assault, the heat from his mouth, and the pleasure he felt making his dick harden painfully. As Brian kissed his way back up his torso, he could feel the man's hot hard prick brushing against his thigh. Justin knew that when Brian was punishing him, he could only lay back and suffer. Gratefully. 

As their tongues fought for dominance, Brian knew it was time to up the ante on Justin. Slowly sliding down the boy's torso, he lifted Justin's legs to reveal his beautiful pink hole. He kissed the backs of Justin's thighs and knees, very sensitive areas that Brian never neglected, and the heavy sighs he heard told him that this time was no different. As he neared his target, Justin pushed his hips forward, desperately seeking the touch of Brian's tongue in his ass. And Brian obliged him, pressing his hot lips to the tight little ring of muscle, sucking, gently. Then, gradually, he increased the pressure. 

"Ohhhhh..ooohhh fuck yeah Bri.." 

Brian laved his hole with his tongue, licking the smooth skin of Justin's crack. He knew that Justin would soon beg him to plunge his tongue deep in his ass. Justin frantically tried to raise his hips from the floor, tried to press his hole against Brian's tongue. But Brian wanted the torture to continue. Abruptly, he stopped, wrestled Justin onto his belly pulling him up on his knees. Brian then parted Justin's ass cheeks and licked even more furiously at his crack. 

"Uhhhnnnn.... Brian.... Ohhh shit...please..my hole..."Justin pleaded. 

Between wet licks of his tongue, Brian responded, "What about your hole? What do you want Justin? Tell me..." 

"Ohh god...Please...put your tongue inside me...uhh fuck..." he panted as he desperately tried to get a grip on the slick fur of the rug. 

Slowly kissing his way up Justin's back, Brian answered in a deep, raspy voice, "No." 

"Oh God Brian...don't say that..Please...lick my hole." Justin begged him. 

Brian grabbed his hard cock, placing the leaking head against the boy's hot clenching pucker. Tauntingly, he swirled it around his crack, pressing it just where Justin most wanted it. "Wouldn't you rather have this in your ass?" He laid the full length of his dick between Justin's cheeks as he awaited a response, continuing to taunt him by using his shaft to massage Justin's quivering hole. 

"Yes...YES.. Fuck me...Pllleeeaase. Brian..Fuck me.." Justin said as he pushed his hips back against Brian. He wanted Brian inside of him. He didn't care about anything at that moment. He only wanted to feel Brian slam into him. 

Unfortunately for Justin, Brian had other plans. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and sat flat on the rug. Justin's ass was less than an inch from his face, and he could see Justin's balls dangling in front of him. The glow of the fire gave Justin's skin a beautiful ethereal glow. He started to lick his sac, his lips pressing small light kisses against the warm, fragile skin. Using one hand to spread his cheeks, Brian used the other to pour the Dom down his crack. 

"Ohh Fuck!" Justin yelped as the liquid trailed down his ass and saturated his cock and balls. Brian caught the sweet waterfall with his lips and tongue. The scent of Justin's arousal combined with the buzz from all the champagne he'd consumed were enough to make Brian's dick throb. He was ready to consume every inch of flesh of this boy's sweet ass. He poured more Dom down the boys crack, working his way up to his hole. As he did so, Brian caught sight of one of his favorite things: the sight of Justin's hole opening up to him, pulsing, throbbing and spreading. This always amazed Brian. The little pink pucker was very deceiving, and extremely irresistible. Because although Justin's hole was obviously an open invitation, he still somehow managed to be the tightest fuck that Brian had ever experienced. 

Brian didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Though he desperately wanted his to bury his dick deep into Justin's ass, he felt the perverse need to make him wait just a little longer. Reaching out, Brian started to use his long supple fingers on Justin's asshole, finger-fucking him, slowly, relentlessly, mercilessly stimulating his prostate. 

By now, Justin was practically sobbing, "Brian...Fuck Me! Please fuck me!" As he continued torturing Justin, slowly sucking his balls and fingering his ass, Brian asked, "Does that feel good? Does it? I'm not gonna stop until you answer, no matter how much you beg, no matter how much you plead, no matter how much you scream. I'm not gonna fuck you until I'm ready...I'm just getting started...and we've got all night" 

He stiffened his tongue and plunged deep into the boy's ass, slowly pressing through the ring of muscle, slowly swirling it. Justin was positively delicious. 

"Uhhhnnnn FUCK...Ohhh God Bri...Oh ... yeah..." Justin pressed back, trying to capture more of Brian's tongue. He reached down to caress his cock, frantic to give himself some relief, but Brian stopped him with another abrupt "NO". 

Brian lingered at his hole a little longer, trying to slow himself down. Despite his earlier boast, Brian had been ready - more than ready - for quite some time now. He had to be, no NEEDED to be inside of Justin. Obviously, Justin was ready, but Brian hadn't anticipated giving in to his own needs so soon. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. 

"I'm ready to fuck you Justin. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're gonna beg me to stop. Get me the condoms and the lube." 

"Where are they? I didn't unpack mine yet". Justin looked over his shoulder at Brian. 

Brian smirked at him."You're a smart boy, use your imagination." 

Justin looked around. Where could they be? He knew that Brian didn't want him to move, that much was established. Then it hit him. Acting on a hunch, he reached into the mouth of the bear's head, pulling out the condoms and a tube of lube. 

"I knew you were smart," Brian said as he took the items from Justin's hand. Opening the lube, he squirted some directly on Justin's hole, hearing Justin gasp from the chill. He worked the lube in deep, loving the way Justin fucked himself on his fingers. The boy was insatiable. After quickly rolling the thin latex sheath onto his dick, Brian pressed against his hole, swirling the head of his cock around the sensitive opening. 

"Stop fucking around, Brian...Oh shit...I need you inside of me...Ohhh fuck...Fuck me..." Justin chanted, trying to somehow catch Brian's dick. 

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might...Get it." Brian punctuated his words by plunging long and hard into Justin's ass, the warm entrance engulfing him and sending shockwaves through his entire body. Justin's gasp confirmed the depth of his penetration. 

Brian pumped into the boy hard, feeling Justin push back against him, matching him stroke for stroke. As he lost himself in the sensation of fucking Justin, Brian's goal of hearing Justin scream his name becoming increasingly more distant. Justin's grip on his dick tightened with every plunge of his hips. Brian felt the tell-tale tingling from the soles of his feet to ends of his hair. The boy was too fucking hot for words. And the hotter he felt, the more he pumped. 

"Don't stop...uhhh fuck...don't stop fuckin' me" Justin ordered, trying to look over his shoulder. 

Happy to oblige, Brian responded by pounding even harder into Justin's ass, wanting the pleasure to be so intense that the boy would beg him to relent. He brought one leg up, placing one foot flat on the rug, and repeated the action with his other leg The near-squat position was a bit of a work out on his legs, but the pressure to Justin's sweet spot would be well worth the effort. Holding Justin's lower body slightly suspended above the floor, Brian was soon rewarded by hearing Justin's high-pitched squeals. 

"That's it baby...Scream for me..." Brian plowed as deep and as far as he could. The pressure of Justin's swollen prostate against his dickhead was exquisitely torturous. He loved the feel of every ridge and bump of Justin's ass, loved the way Justin's cries became louder with every bump and grind of his hips. 

Justin buried his head in the rug, hands desperately gripping the head of the bear. He could feel the fangs in the rug practically puncturing his fingers, and he focused on that small pain to keep himself from screaming.. Brian was now easing his hips back down on the rug. And that's when Justin almost lost control. When the soft fur caressed his hot, almost painfully rigid cock. 

Ohhh Bri.. I'm gonna cum..." Justin gasped frantically. 

"Oh no you're not," Brian commanded as he gripped Justin's right hip and started to turn him onto his side, grabbing his right leg and placing it on his shoulder. This position always gave Justin the deepest and most intense pleasure. Brian knew this, and then Justin let the whole fucking hotel in on the secret as well. 

"SHIT...SHIT...OHH SHIT...OHHH GOD BRIAN...OHHH" 

In a husky growl, Brian encouraged him further, "SCREAM...FUCK YEAH...SCREAM!" 

Justin couldn't help the vague thought that one more deep thrust from Brian would render him unconscious. The heat they generated was hotter than the one burning in the fireplace, leaving both their bodies soaked in sweat. Justin quivered and writhed when he felt Brian grasp his cock and started to jerk him off, and it wasn't long before he screamed in complete and utter ecstasy as his asshole squeezed Brian's dick like a vice, his dick twitching and jerking so hard, it almost freed itself from Brian's grip. 

"OOOOOOOOHHHH....UUUUHHHHHH.....Brian...BRIAN...BRIAN!!" the boy yelled at the top of his lungs as he came. 

Unable to keep silent, Brian responded to Justin's pleas, "JUSTIN..OOOOHHHHNNN YEAH JUSTIN...SCREAM MY NAME JUSTIN!!!" 

Already over-stimulated, the frenzied fucking, the hoarse cries, the heat of Justin's hole, and its tight slick grip on his cock combined to send Brian spiraling into an intense body spasm. He had lost all control. But he was never in control when it came to Justin. 

Then, amazingly, the phone rang. Who in the hell could it be? Justin hadn't called anyone since his arrival. Probably Michael calling to check on them. Brian reluctantly pulled out of Justin and crawled over to the end table to answer the phone. 

"Yes....oh...I see...we'll try...sorry about that". Smirking, Brian hung up the phone 

"Who was that?" 

"Management." 

"Well, what did they want?" Justin asked, intrigued by the look on Brian's face. 

"For us to keep it down. Apparently, we've gotten a few complaints from the other guests" Brian started laughing. 

Justin couldn't help laughing as well. "They're just jealous." 

They continued laughing as Brian crawled back and fell on top of him. Then they kissed some more. And made love most of the night. By the fire. On the black bearskin rug. Very quietly. 

The next morning they awoke in each other's arms. Justin thought it a magnificent contrast to that first night alone in the room. Here he was on the bearskin rug, by a roaring fire that never lost its strength, intensity, or its ability to warm not just the two bodies laying by it, but the entire suite. Brian was awake already, looking at the ceiling. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

"Believe it or not ...breakfast. I've been hanging around you too long. I'm starting to think of food when I wake up. I never used to care about eating breakfast." 

Justin thought it somewhat strange. Brian hardly ever ate breakfast. Usually they sat and discussed their daily agenda before leaving the loft in the morning. 

"Well what do you want?" Justin rose from the rug and walked over to the phone to order room service. "This place is neat. It has chef who will make you anything for breakfast. That's what makes there breakfast menu so special. Come on - what do you want?" 

Brian stood and walked over to Justin to embrace him from behind. "Ummmmm...let's see...I want cheese blintzes with lots of blueberries and sour cream. I want an Asiago cheese bagel with lox, onion, capers and cream cheese. And a tall vat of guava juice." 

"Geez Bri..you really are on a holiday. I want to see you eat all of that." Justin said 

"You're right. I'm still full from eating your ass last night. But I must say it's the best thing I've eaten in a long time." 

Justin ordered their food, and when it arrived Brian ate everything he ordered, much to Justin's amazement. His appetites for food and sex now satisfied, Brian was extremely relaxed. While it made Justin happy to see Brian so laid back, it also made him feel a little bad when he realized that Brian HAD wanted to spend the time with him. And Justin felt even worse when he realized that he had failed to notice that fact. 

Brian noticed the boy grow somewhat somber, and decided to break the mood. No sense in being here and not enjoying themselves. Brian figured they had all the time in the world to bitch and gripe back in the Pitts. So Vermont was going to be nothing but fun and fucking for the rest of the week. They decided it was time to shower and get dressed. They would head out to the slopes and then come back and fuck their brains out again. 

Brian was still upstairs getting dressed when Justin started putting all their gear next to the door. This was going to be a great day. Sailing down the slopes with Brian, just the two of them together. For a few days, Brian would be all his. It seemed like such a small thing to wish for, but it meant so much to Justin. Brian's voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

"So how was your first day on the slopes?" 

"It was fun. I saw a lotta cool snowboarders. The moves they did were amazing. One chick was just awesome. One guy was doing all the flips and turns on the board. And this other guy...," Justin stopped as he tried to decide whether he should mention the little bit of fun he had after his spill. He'd just decided not to mention the incident when he heard Brian's voice behind him 

"This other guy what?" Brian asked. 

When Justin turned to answer, he was stunned to see "Snow Trick" standing in front of him. 

Enjoying the look on Justin's face, Brian lifted his goggles and said, "You seem surprised to see me. Were you expecting someone else?"


End file.
